mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Draper Utah Temple
The Draper Utah Temple is the 130th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Standing high on a ridgeline near the mouth of Draper's Corner Canyon—featuring 1,021 acres of dedicated open space-this temple offers a inspiring view of the entire Salt Lake Valley. The beautiful granite edifice shares a site with a meetinghouse and a joint parking lot, constructed at the same time as the temple. Visitors are welcome to roam the beautifully landscaped grounds and take in the spirit of this holy House of the Lord. The Draper Utah Temple was the twelfth temple built in Utah and the third built in the Salt Lake Valley, following the Salt Lake Temple (1893) and the Jordan River Utah Temple (1981). The Oquirrh Mountain Utah Temple (2009) was completed shortly afterwards. All of the art-glass windows created by Utah artist Tom Holdman for the Draper Utah Temple miraculously survived a fire that left only a portion of one window damaged, even though the art studio itself was so badly burned, it was condemned. There are 221 exterior windows, 50 interior windows, and 432 door panels for a total of 35,420 hand-cut pieces of glass. The windows incorporate the Log Cabin quilt pattern used by the early pioneers. The Draper Utah Temple is built of the finest materials including granite from China, Makore wood from Africa, and limestone from France. The theme carried through the Draper Utah Temple is of the sego lily—Utah's state flower. The Draper Utah Temple has the largest sealing room in the state of Utah, seating up to 80 guests. Ordinance rooms in the Draper Utah Temple feature hand-painted panoramas of mountain scenes, a depiction of Draper's Corner Canyon, and its view of the Salt Lake Valley. The baptistry of the Draper Utah Temple is located on the downhill western side of the building, which allows for natural light to pass into the room through floor-to-ceiling windows. During its two-month open house, 684,721 visitors toured the interior of the Draper Utah Temple, making it one of the most widely attended temple open houses in the Church. Temple History Temple District South Salt Lake County # Draper Utah Stake # Draper Utah Corner Canyon Stake # Draper Utah Crescent View Stake # Draper Utah Eastridge Stake # Draper Utah Meadows Stake # Draper Utah Mountain Point Stake # Draper Utah River View Stake # Draper Utah South Mountain Stake # Draper Utah Suncrest Stake # Draper Utah YSA Stake # Sandy Utah Alta View Stake # Sandy Utah Canyon View Stake # Sandy Utah Central Stake # Sandy Utah Cottonwood Creek Stake # Sandy Utah Crescent Stake # Sandy Utah Crescent North Stake # Sandy Utah Crescent Park Stake # Sandy Utah Crescent Ridge Stake # Sandy Utah East Stake # Sandy Utah Granite Stake # Sandy Utah Granite South Stake # Sandy Utah Granite View Stake # Sandy Utah Hidden Valley Stake # Sandy Utah Hillcrest Stake # Sandy Utah Lone Peak Stake # Sandy Utah Midvalley Stake # Sandy Utah Mount Jordan Stake # Sandy Utah Willow Creek Stake # Sandy Utah YSA Stake Presidents # Todd B. Hansen 2018– # K. Brent Somers 2015–2018 # Harold C. Brown 2012–2015 # Russell E. Tueller 2010–2012 # Donald L. Staheli 2009–2010 See Also * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Draper Utah Temple The Draper Utah Temple is the 130th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Standing high on a ridgeline near the mouth of Draper's Corner Canyon—featuring 1,021 acres of dedicated open space-this temple offers a inspiring view of the entire Salt Lake Valley. The beautiful granite edifice shares a site with a meetinghouse and a joint parking lot, constructed at the same time as the temple. Visitors are welcome to roam the beautifully landscaped grounds and take in the spirit of this holy House of the Lord. Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Salt Lake Category:Draper Category:Utah Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church